gamersfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Keita Amano
|sangre=A |peso=delgado |altura=1.59 m |relación=Sra. Amano (Madre) Kousei Amano (hermano menor) Karen Tendō (ex-novia) Tasuku Uehara (Amigo) Chiaki Hoshinomori (amiga) Aguri (amiga) Konoha Hoshinomori (amiga) |afiliación=Escuela Secundaria Otobuki |actor= Megumi Han |novela= Volumen 1 |manga= Capítulo 1 |anime= Episodio 1 }}Keita Amano (雨野 景太 Amano Keita) es el protagonista principal de la serie Gamers!. Es un chico solitario y apasionado a los juegos, aunque no es muy bueno en ellos. Su vida cambia cuando conoce a Karen Tendō la chica más popular y linda de la escuela, que lo invita al Club de Videojuegos. Debe su nombre al protagonista de la saga de videojuegos Yo-kai Watch, Keita Amano (Nathan Adams, en occidente). Apariencia Keita tiene el cabello color marrón con puntas en todas direcciones, sus ojos son de color negro, tez clara. La mayor parte del tiempo se le ve vestir el uniforme escolar que consta de un saco púrpura con bordes blancos y 2 botones amarillos, una camisa de vestir blanca, corbata roja, pantalón de vestir gris y zapatos marrones. Personalidad Keita es una persona tranquila y alegre cuando esta en su zona de confort (videojuegos), debido al estar mucho tiempo en ello no tiene mucha relación con sus compañeros de escuela. En varias ocasiones se avergüenza y se esconde de los demás, como lo hizo cuando los amigos de Tasuku se acercaban mientras jugaban en el Arcade, ya que se vería raro si Tasuku pasará tiempo con alguien como él. Se le hace difícil entablar nuevas amistades, así como se poner nervioso al hablar con otras personas. Biografía Cuando Keita Amano conoce a Karen Tendō, la chica más hermosa de su escuela, él queda en shock cuando ella le habla en una tienda de videojuegos mientras el veía un eroge que incluye a una chica rubia en la portada, segundos más tarde Tendō se da cuenta y se crea un silencio incomodo pero Keita le dice que que solo lo estaba viendo porque lo atrajo la portada. Al día siguiente, se sorprendió por el hecho de que habló con una chica así antes de llegar y fueron al club. Luego se desilusionó al saber que no era la única persona a la que invitaba cuando le presentaron a Eiichi Misumi, pero su espíritu se levantó después de que Eiichi le había pedido que fuera su amigo, ya que era muy sociable con los demás. Luego llegaron a su club después de mostrarles a los otros miembros del club, mientras que Keita estaba muy sorprendido por su apariencia, pero se desilusionó al ver lo intenso que era el club después de ver la actitud seria de los miembros hacia los juegos y los concursos que tenían ". ve ganado Karen pronto explica por qué los otros miembros se unieron y él no puede encontrar una razón además de la diversión y Eiichi no lo mejora después de que su razón se revela antes de que Misumi decida unirse. Después de que el club le asegure la diversión que tendría, Keita decide no unirse al Game Club ya que prefiere jugar por diversión en lugar de por competencia, para su sorpresa. Al día siguiente, Keita se sorprende por su elección al principio, pero se contenta con eso hasta que Karen llega a su clase para invitarlo una vez más y le revela que está interesada en sus habilidades. Una vez más, él rechaza su oferta, ya que parece que no puede cambiar su punto de vista, pero le desea suerte. El rechazo golpea duramente a Karen, que sale llorando mientras él no le importa. Algún tiempo después, va a la galería donde se encuentra y se junta con Tasuku Uehara. Juegan juegos durante un tiempo hasta que Keita se da cuenta de los amigos de Tasuku y cree que se sentirá insultado por estar con él y se marcha rápidamente. Él pasa corriendo junto a Karen que lo estaba siguiendo secretamente para tratar de invitarlo a su club otra vez, pero ella es ignorada cuando él pasa corriendo junto a ella, para su consternación. Keita sale a donde lo encuentra Tasuku, quien le pregunta por qué se fue y Keita le dice que tiene una vida, mientras que Keita no tiene mucho. Tasuku se enojó y dijo que hace un acto cuando está con los otros estudiantes populares. Continúa insultando a Karen y su club mientras Keita se enoja y lo inmoviliza al borde del puente sobre la carretera, amenazándolo con él mientras le exige que recupere lo que dijo. Keita enumera todas las cosas buenas que piensa sobre Karen y le dice a la asustada Tasuku que no tiene derecho a hablar mal de ella. Una vez que Tasuku se disculpa, Keita se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y libera a Tasuku y llegan a un acuerdo y se separan de Keita logrando una relación poco probable en él. Algún tiempo después, habla con Tasuku sobre un juego que sugirió que era horrible y Tasuku cambia el tema a las chicas. Luego decide ayudarlo a hablar con Karen, pero Keita no está muy interesado en ello, aunque Tasuku lo obliga a ir a la clase de Karen y hablar con una chica a la que le gusta jugar como él. Nerviosa, Keita va a la clase hablando con Misumi sobre eso mientras se mueve para hablar con la chica que pasa una audiencia y preocupa a Karen. Keita trata de hablar con la chica pero la ve jugando su juego y lo reconoce antes de que Karen venga a hablar con él, silenciosamente celosa con la razón por la que viene y luego pregunta por qué vino y se derrumba después de confirmar que vino a hablar con alguien más. Ella recupera el juicio y sale corriendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Misumi. Keita is confused by her behavior but sees that he got the other girl's attention she gets shy around, due to being mutual strangers. After a brief awkward moment between them, she told him her name was Chiaki Hoshinomori as he gives his name but its still a tense talk. She then states that if he wants her to join the game club since she saw him with Karen that her answer would still be a "no". However, he revealed he rejected the offer as well and both learn it was for the same reason. With this, the two get over their nervousness and quickly form a friendship and often talking about games and each other even getting on a first name basis. They spend the next few days texting each other or lending the other aid in video games. Su amistad llegó a un punto difícil después de su desacuerdo sobre los juegos y pronto comenzaron a discutir sobre cosas triviales que molestaron a Tasuku Uehara , quien intervino y los tranquilizó. Keita notó el comportamiento de Chiaki hacia Tasuku y se molestó por el cliché de una chica que se enamora del tipo genial ya que niega haber retomado la discusión. Cuando Chiaki se corta el pelo, Keita notó que posiblemente apelaría a Tasuku y se preguntó qué estaba pasando entre ellos. Pronto vio a la novia de Tasuku, Aguri, y corrió a hablar con ella después de ver que Tasuku la lastimaba al interactuar con Chiaki. Amano y Aguri se hicieron amigos, lo que indirectamente llevó a que Karen y Tasuku se pusieran celosos de su cercanía. Mientras que en el fin de semana, choca convenientemente con Karen y van a la sala de juegos para jugar. A pesar de que ella derrota a Keita en la mayoría de los juegos, este último no tiene problema ya que le gusta divertirse. Luego, Tasuku le pregunta sobre su estado con Karen y le revela que no ha hablado con ella desde hace un tiempo. Tasuku luego ofrece ayuda pidiéndole que pida amistad a la que él estuvo de acuerdo. Más tarde se desanima cuando se da un rumor sobre la reunión y sus asociados no están prestando atención. Keita luego habla con Karen y reflexiona sobre un juego que jugó, lo que lo lleva a preguntarle por casualidad, lo cual ella acepta de inmediato. Keita pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero se sorprendió al saber que ella aceptó lo que causó que se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Al día siguiente, él se sorprende de sus palabras y fue aceptado cuando conoce a Karen y está nervioso de verla y la evita ya que está preocupada por esta exhibición. Poco después, se encuentra con Tasuku, Chiaki y Aguri, que ofrecen palabras complejas pero alentadoras y estas palabras lo ayudan a lidiar con Karen. Keita llama a Karen al tejado y ella se prepara para otro posible rechazo, pero él continúa con un discurso confuso acerca de cómo necesitaba ser valiente para ella, al igual que otros muchachos cuando habla con una chica. Con eso, él nuevamente la invita a una cita ya que ahora son una pareja y ella inmediatamente acepta y se separan después de gritar a los militares como bromas, para la confusión del otro. Los dos tuvieron una cita y ella disfrutó su tiempo con él, aunque se sintió consternado al ver a Chiaki que corrió a buscar ayuda cuando los niños coqueteaban con ella. Keita intentó convencerla de que se fuera mientras Karen estaba presente mientras Chiaki la saludaba mientras Karen la saludaba celosa con una sonrisa falsa, pero hablaba para que los dos dejaran de estar cerca el uno del otro. A pesar de la tercera rueda, disfrutó de su cita con Karen y hablaron de ello en un viaje en autobús compartiendo una risa en el camino, convirtiéndose oficialmente en una pareja. Un día, Chiaki invita a Tasuku, Keita, Aguri y Karen a su casa para un juego de mesa para aclarar malentendidos. Durante este tiempo, jugaron un juego con Keita emparejado con Aguri y Tasuku y Karen estando juntos. En medio del juego, todos todavía tenían conclusiones ridículas de la fidelidad del otro, pero cerca del final ven reavivar parte de su confianza en el otro. Sin embargo, Keita tuvo un problema al explicar a sus amigas de juegos en línea a su novia después de que ella mencionó esto. Sin que él lo sepa, Chiaki entró a la habitación y descubrió que ella y Keita eran amigas de los juegos en línea, lo que la sorprendió mucho. Galería Keita_Amano_diseño.jpg Keita_Amano.png Keita_Amano_4.jpg en:Keita Amano Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales